


Birthday Surprises

by LemonChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Play, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Time Travel Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChat/pseuds/LemonChat
Summary: Ladybug and Marinette team up to make Adrien's 25th birthday unforgettable.  Later, Chat Noir joins the fun as Marinette reveals a surprise for Adrien.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien awoke the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday to the incredibly welcome sensation of his wife's lips leaving a trail of kisses down his abs and on the very tip of his erect penis. “Good morning, handsome,” she said, smirking up at him as she licked him from root to tip and slowly took his length into her mouth.

He threw his head back and inhaled sharply as he realized that his head was pillowed on Ladybug's lap. The heroine beamed down at him, familiar polka dotted mask crinkling around her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair, and leaned down to capture his lips with her own. “Good morning, handsome,” she echoed, nipping at his bottom lip as she drew away.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked dumbly, staring at the impossible sight before him in wonder.

Marinette giggled. Ladybug smiled fondly down at him, caressing the points where his cat ears would sit were he Chat Noir. His back arched as he pressed shamelessly into their touch. “Most certainly not, _minou,_ ” Ladybug said, fingers firmly massaging his scalp until the involuntary purr rose in his throat. “A little birdie told me that it was your birthday, so we decided to surprise you.”

Marinette teased the tip of his cock with her tongue. His hands tangled in her hair. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her head down onto him.

“S-sorry,” he said. Marinette grazed the length of his shaft with her teeth. Ladybug smirked at the sound he made.

“How about I give you something else to do with your hands?” she said, pulling him up to sit as Marinette continued her ministrations. She turned, presenting her back to him. “Unzip me?”

“Gladly.” He gently pulled it down, tracing the bare skin it revealed with a finger. Ladybug leaned back against him as he coaxed the fabric down her lithe body. He lavished her neck with kisses and she sighed as he cupped her breasts in his hands and traced her hardened nipples with his thumbs. She reached back and gripped his hair, pulling him up to kiss her. His hands trailed lower, caressing her stomach. She lifted her ass as he tugged the costume down over her hips and past her knees, then took over removing it. He brought one hand back up to circle her clit and the other to squeeze her breast.

Marinette released him and crawled up to straddle one of his legs. He grinned as she caught his cheeks between her hands and gladly opened his mouth to her prodding tongue. “Are you jealous, Princess?” he asked when she drew away.

“Maybe a bit,” she said, gently tugging on the his wrist and pulling his hand away from Ladybug's breast.

“Hm,” he said, kissing her again. “How shall I fix that?”

She sighed and ground against him as he moved that hand to her clit. Ladybug twisted around so she was facing him and pushed him back down again. He traced the lines of their labia and slid slick fingers into each of them, thoroughly enjoying the noises they made as his fingers moved in and out of them.

Then they leaned over and kissed each other. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he gasped, hands falling to the bed.

“Don't move,” Ladybug said, winking down at him. “Shall we give him his present now or later?”

“Why not now _and_ later?” Marinette giggled.

Ladybug hummed thoughtfully. “Why not?” she agreed. She leaned over Adrien's head to grab something from the headboard. He leaned up and nipped at her left nipple. She laughed and proudly brandished the pair of anal plugs she'd retrieved from the headboard, showing off the jeweled ends.

“There's one for you, too,” Ladybug purred.

He swallowed convulsively. “Is there?”

Ladybug hummed in agreement, settling back on her haunches and gently rubbing the end of the pink plug between Marinette's legs.

“And one for Chat,” Marinette said, taking the red plug from Ladybug and mirroring the action.

Adrien grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as they came together for an open mouthed kiss and then continued to make out, first teasing each other with the plugs and then working them into each other, freeing their hands to roam to each others' breasts and then down to their clits. He swallowed and whined as they writhed and mewled and brought each other to orgasm above him. “Holy _shit._ ”

“I think we're going to wreck him,” Marinette murmured against Ladybug's lips.

Ladybug pulled away from Marinette, smirking. “Oh, we _will._ I told you he'd love it,” she whispered conspiratorially.

“You'd know,” Marinette agreed.

They stretched out on either side of Adrien, kissing his cheeks. He groaned as they stroked his cock with still-slick fingers.

“This isn't fair,” he grumbled.

“No?” Marinette asked innocently, wrapping her fingers around him with deliberate slowness and pulling. The women giggled as he arched up into her touch.

“No,” he said. “How am I supposed to last when you're indulging my fantasies like this?”

Ladybug reached for the headboard again. “I have something for that, too,” she said, passing whatever it was to Marinette.

“Wh— _oh,_ ” he said as she rolled the ring down onto his cock. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Do you like that?” Marinette asked coyly, brushing her lips against his. He moaned inarticulately as Ladybug's hand replaced Marinette's and Marinette rose to kneel over him. Ladybug brought his tip up to slide between Marinette's folds and fondled his balls.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” he said as she lowered herself onto him. She hummed and braced her hands against her legs.

“You're so beautiful, Princess,” he breathed, watching her rise and fall over him. “And so _tight_.” He groaned as she clenched around him.

Ladybug licked the shell of his ear. “You like? It seemed like the perfect occasion to add something new to the mix.”

“You always have the best ideas, My Lady.”

“Shall we try yours, too?”

“ _Please,_ ” he groaned, bucking against Marinette's motion. Ladybug obligingly grabbed the third plug—this one bright green—and a bottle of lube.

“This isn't going to work very well for that,” she said apologetically. “Sorry, Marinette.”

Marinette grumbled as she pulled herself off of him, but helped Ladybug spread his legs. Ladybug pressed one lubed finger into him, then another. When she pulled them out, Marinette gently worked the plug in.

“I love the noises our kitten makes, don't you?” Ladybug asked, tapping on the jeweled end of his plug.

“Mmhmm,” Marinette agreed, straddling him again. He cried out and arched up against her as she slammed down, taking his full length into her. She rode him hard and fast to her second orgasm, then switched places with Ladybug and kissed him senseless while the masked heroine rode him to her own.

He was utterly wrecked when Ladybug separated herself from him and gently removed the ring. Marinette took him into her mouth and he could feel her smiling around him as she bobbed once, twice and swallowed his climax.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Adrien said when he finally caught his breath.

Ladybug and Marinette curled against him, one on either side, and beamed up at him. “Happy birthday,” Marinette murmured against his shoulder.

“That was _amazing_ ,” he said, kissing their hair. “ _You're_ amazing.”

“What if I tell you round two is going to be even better?” Ladybug asked impishly.

“I'd have to ask for a demonstration,” he said.

“Don't worry, you'll get your demonstration, Kitty.”

“I can hardly wait, he said, laughing as he pulled them closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke the second time to find Ladybug curled against his side, petting his hair. She gave him a deep, languid kiss that left new warmth pooling in his belly. He blinked slowly at her when she finally drew away.

“Welcome back,” she said, blinking back at him and placing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. He leaned into her touch as her fingernails gently scraped his scalp. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” he sighed.

“Good,” she declared, tracing her fingers above his ear in the way she knew he liked best. “Roll over so I can make you feel even better.”

“You're so bossy, My Lady,” he complained, but complied.

“You _like_ it,” she said, sitting up beside him. He sighed into the pillow as she began working the muscles of his neck and shoulders with practiced hands.

“Most definitely,” he said. Ladybug smirked as he shifted under her touch and turned _just_ the way she wanted him to without any prompting from her. “Where's Marinette?”

“She just went to freshen up,” she said lightly. Her hands drifted down his back and he arched into her touch.

“You're spoiling me,” he said when she'd worked her way down his back to his legs and back up to his arms.

“Not yet,” she said cryptically, “but that's the idea.”

“Oh, really?” he asked, regarding her with a look of sharp appraisal.

“Mmhmm.” Ladybug leaned over and pressed a kiss to the skin behind his ear, and as she drew back she saw the exact moment when he caught sight of Marinette stepping back into the room.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed appreciatively as he took in the sight.

“You like?” Marinette asked nervously, shifting from one foot to the other and fidgeting with the belt around her waist.

“I _love_ ,” he said. Color bloomed on her cheeks around Multimouse's gray and pink mask. “It's perfect.”

“You really think so?” She batted her big blue eyes at him.

“I know so.” He sat and beckoned her over.

“Not yet, Pretty Boy,” Ladybug said behind him. He started as her arms encircled his waist and she pulled him back against her bare skin, then rolled the silicone ring down his erection.

“Wha—” She cut him off with a kiss, rougher than the previous.

“That's only part of the fantasy, isn't it?” His eyes widened as he realized what she was referring to. She stood and offered him her hand. He took it and allowed her to pull him up and guide him over to one of the chairs by the window. “Sit.”

He did. She gently cuffed first one leg, then the other to the chair. “What's your safe word?”

He licked his lips. “Lucky charm.”

“That's my good kitty,” she said, and distracted him with another kiss as she guided his hands back behind him and cuffed them, too. She regarded him critically, blue eyes bright behind the red and black mask. “How does that feel?”

He considered, testing the bonds. Tight enough to limit his movement, but not enough to make him feel trapped. “Good,” he decided.

She settled onto his thigh, leaving way too much room between her and his cock. He growled in frustration and she booped his nose.

“Don't worry, kitten. You'll get your treats.” A beat. “Eventually.” His head snapped up at the sound of the new, _male_ voice, and he cursed. _Oh. It was going to be_ this _fantasy._

Chat Noir smirked at him over Multimouse's shoulder, clawed hands resting lightly on her hips. She beamed up at him and twisted to meet him as he ravished her mouth with his tongue, maintaining eye contact with Adrien the entire time.

His future self was an _ass_ and enjoying every minute of it.

“I earned it,” Chat said with a smirk when they broke apart. “Don't forget that I've been right there where you are now.”

“He's right,” Ladybug purred into his ear. She nipped at his earlobe as Chat did the same to Multimouse, then settled her head against his shoulder to watch as the costumed heroes kissed and groped and fondled each other through their clothes.

He shifted awkwardly as Chat turned Multimouse to face them and began to slide the costume's zipper down her back. His clawed hands moved with deliberate slowness as he worked the fabric down to her waist. Adrien whined and pulled against the restraints.

“She's thinking about how wonderful the noises _you're_ making right now are,” Ladybug said, pressing her lips to his collarbone. “And how absolutely delightful your cock looks.” She licked a warm, wet line across his collarbone and nipped at the skin of his throat. “And how she'd love nothing more than to feel that lovely cock slide right into her as she lowers herself over you right here.”

Adrien moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Ladybug laughed and swiped her finger along the tip of his straining cock.

“Look at me,” she instructed, and locked eyes with him as she deliberately licked the drop of precum off her fingertip.

“Oh my _god.”_ He groaned, hips bucking involuntarily into the air.

“Are you?” Chat asked, nibbling Multimouse's ear. She nodded, face flushing around the mask. Chat tutted against her neck. “Naughty, naughty little mouse.”

Multimouse gasped as he pinched her nipples roughly and pulled.

“You just want something to touch you _there_ ,” Chat said. He pulled his gloves off and tossed them aside, cupping her breasts in his bare hands and tracing the nipples again. “Isn't that right?”

“Y-yes,” she gasped. Chat hummed and bit her neck, hands traveling down to push the fabric past her hips. She trembled as he gripped her hips and pulled her against him.

“Maybe this will do the trick,” he mused, teasing her folds open with one finger and dipping it into her. He curled his finger and slowly drew it out. She jerked forward against him and cried out as he thrust it back in and began to massage her clit with his thumb. “What do you think?”

She moaned into his mouth as he added a second finger and then a third.

“That feels good,” Ladybug commented helpfully into Adrien's ear. “But nowhere near as good as your cock filling me does.”

“Is that so?” Chat asked Multimouse. She nodded.

“Then how about this?” He asked. She squeaked as he scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the bed. Adrien strained against the cuffs as he settled her ass at the edge and knelt between her bent legs. Multimouse cried out again as he licked a slow line up to her clit and circled it with his tongue.

“You're so good with your tongue, kitty,” Ladybug praised him. She lifted herself off his lap and settled on the edge of the table next to Adrien. He inhaled sharply as she teasingly fingered herself.

“Please let me taste you,” he begged. “ _Please._ ”

She brought her moistened fingers to his mouth. He eagerly took them, sucking and teasing them with his tongue. “Such an eager kitty,” she said. “Always so eager to please.”

“Let me please you,” he said, kissing her fingertips as she withdrew them. “Please.”

“I suppose.” He made a happy sound as she pulled his head to her. She writhed against him and clutched his hair as he gleefully brought her to orgasm. She dragged him up by the hair and kissed him roughly. “You're _such_ a good kitty, Adrien.”

“Do you want to come, too, little mouse?” Chat asked Multimouse.

“I-I do,” she panted.

“How would you like me to make you come?”

“F-fuck me.” She cried out as he sucked roughly on her clit.

He hummed in mock consideration. “I'd love to, little mouse, but I seem to be stuck in this suit, and you're a little occupied yourself.”

He sucked again, slowly. Multimouse groaned and bucked against him, clutching the sheets in her fists.

“I suppose I could help with that problem,” Ladybug said, sliding off the table and caressing Adrien's cock as she sauntered over to Chat. He pulled away from Multimouse and stood, allowing Ladybug to free him from his costume. Adrien growled as he turned to her and kissed her. Chat glared at him and deepened the kiss, deliberately rubbing the tip of his own cock between Ladybug's legs.

“None of that,” she scolded him, swatting his bare ass. “We're here for the Chat and Multimouse fantasy today.”

He rolled his eyes and kissed her again, more gently. “Fine,” he grumbled, turning to Multimouse.

“On your hands and knees,” he said. Adrien whined as Chat deliberately positioned both of them so Adrien could clearly see everything, then thrust roughly into her from behind. He leaned over to kiss her shoulder, then began to move slowly in and out of her.

“I love it when you take me like that,” Ladybug whispered into his ear from behind. “I love taking _all_ of you into me.” Adrien gasped as Ladybug grasped his cock in her hand and began to stroke the shaft in time with Chat's thrusts.

“I wish you'd let me take you like that,” he said.

“Not quite yet,” she said. “But I'll at least untie you now.”

She freed his hands and pressed gentle kisses against them as she massaged each one. His legs were next, and he tugged her down into his lap when she stood. She relaxed against him as he circled her breasts with his fingertips.

“You like watching us like this, don't you?” She circled the tip of his cock with her own finger.

“Yes,” he breathed into her hair, watching as Chat pounded into Multimouse again and again. “Thank you for indulging me like this, My Lady.”

She laughed. “You're not the only one with fantasies of Chat ravishing Multimouse, _minou_. I assure you I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of the pounding he's giving her.”

She moaned along with Chat and Multimouse as they climaxed together and collapsed on the bed. “That was every bit as amazing as it looked and sounded,” she sighed happily.

“Promise?” He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and stood. Chat and Multimouse scooted out of the way so she could take Multimouse's place on her hands and knees. She cast a coy glance at him over her shoulder and wiggled her ass at him.

“Mmhmm,” she said smugly. He snorted and smacked her ass, startling a yelp out of her.

“Shall we see if this part of it was as fun as it looked?” Adrien asked. He pressed a gentle kiss to the spot he'd slapped.

“It was for me,” Chat said helpfully from where he spooned against Multimouse. Adrien glared at him over Ladybug's shoulder and held his gaze as he thrust forward into her.

“ _Oh_ ,” Chat said. “You're going to _love_ seeing the look on her face from where I'm sitting.”

“Hush, you _,”_ Ladybug said between grunts as Adrien continued to thrust into her. “It's not going to take much coaxing to get him hard again,” she told Multimouse. “And Adrien's going to _love_ watching you suck him off while fucking me.”

“It's true, I did,” Chat agreed shamelessly. Multimouse twisted to face him and he melted into her kiss. Ladybug clenched around Adrien as Multimouse shimmied down to take Chat's already hardening cock into her mouth, maintaining eye contact with Adrien as she took it in.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Adrien said.

“She's _incredibly_ good at this.” Chat let his head fall back to the pillows as she licked and sucked and kissed and caressed him, openly enjoying himself despite the show being mostly for Adrien's benefit. Ladybug shifted in front of him and he felt her fingers brush his cock as she began to stroke herself.

“Take the ring off,” she panted. “I want you to come with me.”

He tossed it aside and slammed back into her, fingers digging into her hips as he yanked her back to him. Ladybug cried out as she lost her balance and pitched forward; he collapsed forward onto her, the weight of him trapping her hand between her clit and the mattress. She shrieked as his next thrust brought her to orgasm. He yelled into the mattress as she clenched around him and brought his own climax crashing down on him.

Multimouse was leaning over him when he regained his senses enough to open his eyes. “Wow,” she breathed, tongue darting out to swipe at a bit of white at the corner of her mouth.

“Wow indeed,” Ladybug said from his other side, sounding smug. She and Multimouse helped Adrien sit; Chat pressed a cold bottle of water into his hands and passed one to each of the women.

“You're amazing,” Adrien said, repeating his earlier sentiments.

“ _We're_ amazing,” Multimouse corrected him, climbing into his lap and kissing him.

“So when do I get my turn with you and that delightful new costume?” He teased her.

Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a knowing look with one another. “It'd ruin the surprise if we told you,” they said in unison.

Multimouse giggled at Adrien's pout. “I guess we'll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
